Kryptonians
Kryptonians are a highly advanced humanoid species that hail from the planet Krypton. 'Origins' Over 100,000 years, Kryptonians had developed scientific achievements that were years ahead of any found on Earth. They had found ways of curing ailments, slowing aging and even perfected the art of cloning. Kryptonians however found themselves in a time of political strife and decadence once people brought up a debate as to whether clones should have the same rights as their original hosts. After an incident of mistaken identity, a war sparked between clones and Kryptonians known as the "Clone Wars". Kryptonians however admitted defeat and destroyed their clone banks, but the Black Zero, a pro-clone terrorist organization scarred Krypton's core with on of their superweapons known as the Destroyer. This caused Krypton to become a harsh desert and as a result, they sought to conquer other worlds. This led Admiral Dru-Zod to begin scouting out potential worlds for them to conquest. 'The Kryptonian & Myra-Zuran War' During their search for potential worlds to conquer, the Kryptonians looked into the use of alternative energies, particularly those of the multiverse or magic. The key to these were Nexus' worlds with strong ties to the energies of magic. 2 worlds however possessed such energies, Earth and Myra-Zur. Zod was charged with negotiations and establishing research facilities on their world, however all negotiations were turned down as they didn't wish Krypton to research their nexus points. Despite the issue being continually pressed by Zod, the Myra-Zurans ensured them any trespassing on their world would be considered an act of war. Zod departed and called for his fleet which invaded the planet. Alerted by this, the Myra-Zurans began preparing themselves for battle, warning Zod for one final time. Having laughed at their warnings, Zod's forces and those of the Myra-Zurans engaged one another. The Kryptonian fleet however proved far superior to the Myra-Zuran's vessels as they used meta infused sunstone to combat their ships. Despite the Myra-Zuran ships being infused with magic, the Kryptonian fleet utterly annihilated them. Zod ordered a full on invasion of the planet and the Myra-Zurans were kept being slaughtered outright because of their proficiency with magic. Kryptonians however found their bodies were given extraordinary superhuman powers under the effects of the planet's yellow sun. The most powerful of all Nexus Masters named Batra, pushed his and the powers of all other sects beyond previous limits to fight back the invading Kryptonians. Despite their weeks of trembling defeats, the Myra-Zurans began scoring victories, but still too few remained. Batra gathered the most powerful warriors in a last desperate act in hopes of turning the tides. He violated his people's most sacred of laws and because of the weakened barriers of the prime nexus, Batra shattered the weakened barriers. With this, he channeled the energies into his remaining brethren, empowering them beyond anything they had prior. Batra however was pulled into a hellish plane and the barrier of the nexus healed back up. the forces enhanced by the power enhances, became known as The Strikes and they showed a great immediate impact on Kryptonian forces. The campaign had gone on for too long and General Zod had enough, so he called his forces back. Once Kryptonian forces withdrew, Myra-Zur was met with a massive explosion and only the Strikes remained. 'Aftermath' Zod was taken into custody along with his most loyal troops and commanders. Krypton became isolated from other worlds and became a sterile, emotionally dead civilization due to strict regulations of peace brought forth by the Kryptonian High Council. Attempts to contact other worlds and space exploration of any kind was deemed forbidden. This was caused by genetically altering the DNA of Kryptonians so they could only survive on Krypton. Jor-El and Zor-El were born during this time and it was Jor-El who found the Phantom Zone, which Kryptonians utilized as a prison. Jax-Ur, a colleague of Jor-El's was imprisoned there for destroying Krypton's moons in an attempt to space travel. Brainiac, a Coluan being was already there and had taken the City of Kandor, miniaturizing it for his own collection. Jor-El and his mentor Non discovered that radiation seeping from the unstable core of the planet was the cause of many Kryptonians dying as a result of a mysterious ailment called "The Green Plague". Despite sharing his findings, the high council found this a form of paranoia and discord the scientist. Jor-El, however was hell bent on saving his newborn son Kal-El, knowing full well Krypton was on the verge of total destruction. Jor-EL constructed a ship in which he placed Kal and launched it just as the planet began to shape apart and set his course towards the planet Earth. Zor-El took heed of his brother's warning and created a powerful forcefield over Argo City to protect it from Krypton's destruction. Brainiac however sensed the use of his technology and tracked it to Argo City, assimilating it into Kandor. During this incident, Zor-El and his wife Alura sent their daughter Kara Zor-El to Earth to watch on her baby cousin. She however was caught in a meteor shower that took years for her to arrive on Earth, by then Kal had become Superman. 'Biology' Kryptonians are known to be virtually indistinguishable to Humans, giving them the perfect camouflage amongst those native to Earth. Despite this though, they can be distinguished primarily due to their abilities and weaknesses. Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Kryptonians are known to possess extraordinary powers and abilities when exposed to the effects of a yellow or blue sun. They also have powers on planets with far lesser gravity than their own native world. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Kryptonians are known to possess plant-like cells in their bodies, giving them the ability to absorb the energy of yellow and even blue suns to gain their amazing physical powers. **'Invulnerability:' Kryptonians are known to possess a far denser molecular structure than that of humans. This gives them the ability to withstand things that can normally hill humans such as bullets, blades, car crashes, lasers, buildings falling on them, etc. It also gives them virtually an immunity to all forms of ailments as well as toxins, even to the effects of outer space. **'Superhuman Strength:' As their bodies are far denser than those of humans, their muscles are also far denser, giving them the ability to lift things that no human can lift without the use of machinery. It is undetermined how much an average Kryptonian can lift, but what is known is that it ranges in the tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' As they are strong and capable of withstanding virtually anything, Kryptonians also possess the ability to move at speeds faster than the Earth's fastest fighter jet. They can apply this to running, flying and even to their reflexes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Kryptonian stamina is known to be extraordinary as they can last in a fight for long periods of time without tiring out. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though virtually indestructible, if Kryptonians receive physical injury, they can heal injuries within moments or even seconds upon receiving them. **'Superhuman Senses:' The natural senses of a Kryptonian, give them a the ability to hear, see, smell, even feel and taste things far better than the natural senses of humans. **'Longevity:' As they hail from an alien world, Kryptonians do not age like normal humans do and possess a far longer lifespan than humans. **'X-Ray Vision:' Kryptonians are known to have the power of seeing through virtually any known physical object and can be used to see any form of physical injury sustained by humans. **'Microscopic Vision:' Kryptonians are capable of seeing things at the atomic level. **'Telescopic Vision:' Kryptonians are able to see things at distances superior to that of an eagle. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Kryptonians are capable of seeing in every single spectrum of light. **'Flight:' Heavier than normal humans on Earth, Kryptonians are capable of manipulating gravitons to defy the laws of gravity. They can hover and fly at amazing speeds. **'Heat Vision:' An ability that stems from their ability to absorb solar energy, Kryptonians are capable of emitting beams of intense heat from their eyes. Their eyes glow red and the beams can be either visible or invisible to the naked eye. **'Super Breath:' The respiratory system of a Kryptonian is known to have the ability to take in lots of air and then expel it from their mouths, producing hurricane force winds. They can also freeze the air that comes out of their lungs and freeze things as well. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' A radiactive element from their homeworld, Kryptonite is known to be a very devastating and slowly lethal weakness to Kryptonians exposed to it. The element is said to disrupt the photosynthetic process of Kryptonians and replace the solar energy with Kryptonite radiation. *'Red Sun Energy:' *'Magic' *'Lead:' 'Technology' Kryptonian Sunstone.jpg|Sunstone Crystals Jor-El (Hologram).jpg|Jor-El (A.I.) Phantom Zone Projector.jpg|Phantom Zone Projector Kryptonians were known for their highly advanced technologies. These technologies varied and are thousands of years ahead of anything humanity has created in the last several centuries. *'Sunstone:' Kryptonians were known to have used a crystal on their world known as Sunstone. The substance was chosen as it could upload and download data into them and can be used to create a variety of different things, such as weapons, vehicles, cities, even entire continents. The element is capable of growing through the use of exposure to water. *'Clothing:' Kryptonians were known to have very futuristic looking clothing and these threads are capable of withstanding virtually anything. The durability of their clothes is capable of withstanding bullets, stain, blades, fire, even lasers. *'Hologram:' Kryptonian holograms are known to be highly advanced. This is due to the fact that they are the consciousness of the individual the hologram is representing and they can interact with those who are living. *'Artificial Solar Generator:' Within the Phantom Zone, any of General Zod's followers were able to utilize their powers due to the use of an artificial solar generator, which is possibly created through the use of their Sunstones. *'Phantom Zone Portal:' Though there are not many areas to access the Phantom Zone, Kryptonians however have been able to create portals that can lead into the zone. It can be used at anytime, by anyone who can operate them, however it is not used to release prisoners, but to introduce new prisoners. *'Spacecraft:' As beings of extremely advanced technology, Kryptonians have developed ships capable of interstellar travel which they had used during their golden age of conquering other lifeforms. 'Other Variants' Earth-2 Earth-3 Kryptonians of Earth-3 are similar to their Prime Earth counterparts, possessing highly advanced technology. The major difference is their beliefs, which consist of them believing in the survival of the fittest and care to only be the strongest. The Krypton of Earth-3 was actually destroyed by the Anti-Monitor and only one survivor remains: Ultraman. Unlike normal Kryptonians who gain their powers under a yellow or blue sun, Earth-3 variants gain their powers from ingesting Green Kryptonite and are highly vulnerable to daylight. 'Known Members' Prime Earth Earth-2 Earth-3 Category:Humanoids Category:Lifeforms